elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Play/Transcript
Transcript (Chase walks in with a bucket.) Oliver: Hey Chase, what're you doing? Chase: Oh, I just reinforced all the windows with an impenetrable polymer I designed to keep this place safe from any threat. Oliver: Oh yeah? Well... (Holds up sandwich) I just made myself a grilled cheese. (Skylar walks in.) Skylar: Mm, something smells good. Oliver: Yep. That's my sandwich. Skylar: No, smells more like reinforced polymer. Oliver: Oh, you! (Oliver accidentally fires his hydrokinesis at her.) Skylar: Oliver! Oliver: I'm sorry! It was an accident. (Sighs) I'm still trying to get the hang of my powers. Skylar: Oh, you poor thing. It must be so hard for you. Oliver: Skylar, tha– that's not what I meant. Skylar: No, no, no. Thank you once again for reminding me how you have powers and I don't. (Takes Oliver's sandwich and leaves.) Oliver: Alien chicks... Am I right? Chase: Yeah, I still don't get it. If Skylar was born a superhero, then why didn't she have any powers? Oliver: She used to, but a human-turned-mutant called the Annihilator drained them out of her. Put them on a shelf as a trophy. Chase: Okay, I'm sorry, but you have to agree. That just sounds ridiculous! (Chase walks over to Oliver.) Chase: Look, if Skylar's gonna be part of this team, then I have got to find a way to get her powers back. Oliver: No. I have to be one to get her powers back. Chase: Why you? Oliver: Because. Then she falls in love with me, then we get married, then we live our happy little superhero lives together forever in a space castle! Chase: You know, in your funny yet creepy little world, I believe that could happen. Oliver: I've been trying to get back her powers for years. So far no luck. Chase: Well, that's because you didn't have my vast scientific knowledge to help you, and now you do. I'll even give you all the credit so she thinks you're the hero. Oliver: Thanks buddy. You're the best, you know one day I'll do something for you. (Accidentally fires his hydrokinesis at Chase's face) Chase: You could start by getting me a towel. (Intro plays) . . . (In Mission Command) (Oliver walks in) Oliver: How's it going down here? Chase: I think I might be on to something. If Skylar was born with powers, then the cells that created them are still inside her body, they're just dormant. So if science applies, which who know if it will since we're dealing with... Well, let's just call her what she is: a freak. We might be able to stimulate those dormant cells. Does Skylar have any weaknesses? Oliver: No, she's perfect. Although she'll tell you that one of her knees is higher than the other, but... (Chuckles) I know that's not true. I've measured them many, many times. Chase: I meant physical weaknesses. Doesn't every superhero have one? Oliver: Well, there's a chemical compound in coal that's harmful to her, and I've seen it; it ain't pretty. I couldn't even look at her knees. Chase: Great! Then if I use coal to shock her immune system it should wake up the cells. Oliver: No, Chase, you can't give Skylar coal, it's too dangerous. Chase: In abundance, yes, but a trace amount should safely stimulate the regeneration of her superpowers. Oliver: Oh. I wish I'd thought of that. (Hyperlift comes down and Skylar walks in) Chase: Good news. You just did. (Looks in Skylar's direction) (Oliver walks over to her) Oliver: Hey, Skylar. Guess what? Skylar: Don't tell me, you just discovered a new power? What now, can you shoot torpedoes out of your nose? Oliver: No, I thought I could a few weeks ago, but turns out it was just a sinus infection. (Skylar sighs) Oliver: Anyway, I, Oliver, have been working with some of Chase's lab equipment and I, Oliver think I, Oliver, have found a way to restore your powers. Skylar: You did!? Oliver: Yes. I, Oliver, did. Skylar: (To Chase) He did? Chase: (Comes up to them) Yep. He, Oliver, really did. And I would know because, I, Chase, am the smartest guy in the world that comes up with the fixes for everything... Except for this. But you know, I could've. If I wanted to. Oliver: But he didn't. Chase: Right. But I could've. Oliver: But he didn't. . . . (Kaz and Bree exit the elevator.) Kaz: See? That wasn't so bad. Bree: You made us stop on all 110 floors. Kaz: Look, Bree, if I have the opportunity to push a button and make it light up, I'm gonna do it. (Pig shows up) Bree: Why is there a pig in our hallway? Kaz: I'm guessing he came into some money on the farm? (Kneels down) Hey, little guy. How'd you get up here? Bree: Hmm, well, I'm sure he didn't press every button on the elevator. (Goes to open door, woman comes running) Woman: Oh Petey, there you are! (To Bree and Kaz) Oh, thank you for finding my dear pet Petey. Bree: Wa-wait. This pig is your pet? Woman: Yes! Kaz: Awesome! I've always wanted a pet pig.(Laughs) I love how his tail wiggles like it's got a mind of it's own. Bree: It's very nice to meet you. I'm Bree and (Gestures towards Kaz) this is Kaz. Woman: Oh, lovely to meet you. (Shakes hands with Bree) I'm Mrs. Ramsey. You know, everyone's been wondering what kind of, classy people would be moving into the Penthouse. Kaz: (To Petey) Come on Petey, give me a kiss, oink me with that porky ponker! Bree: Yep, that's us. Classiest kids in town. Mrs. Ramsey: (To Kaz) You must be a pig person. (Kaz rises to his feet) Oh, now I know this is out of the blue but, I have to visit my daughter this weekend. Is there any chance you could watch Petey for me? Kaz: Of course! Bree: No... (Exchange confused looks) Bree: Yes, um, Kaz, we're not pigsitting, okay? There are already three teenage boys in this penthouse, the last thing we need is another disgusting animal. Kaz: I'm sorry, I was unaware you're pigophobic. Bree: (Sighs and turns to Mrs. Ramsey) Look, I'm sorry Mrs. Ramsey, but you'll gonna have to find someone else to watch Petey, but it was really nice to meet you! Mrs. Ramsey: Oh well, come on Petey. This one doesn't like you. (Enters the elevator) Kaz: I'll take the elevator down with you. (Enters too) Mrs. Ramsey: Oh, how sweet! I hope you don't mind a long ride, Petey just loves to push all the buttons! Kaz: (To Bree) Come on, he's perfect! (Elevator doors close) . . . (In Mission Command) Skylar: I can't believe this is really happening, I've waited so long to get my powers back. (Sits down in chair) Oliver: Well my dear, your wait is over. (Calls loudly to Chase) The serum! Chase: It's not ready! Oliver: (To Skylar) I'm sorry, my assistant informs me there will be a slight delay. Can I make you more comfortable? Would you like to put your feet up? (Kneels down) Skylar: So you can measure my knees again? No thanks. (Oliver rises) Skylar: How exactly is the serum gonna work? Oliver: Well, uh... you see the serum (Gestures towards Chase, mixing and measuring chemicals) will be, um... Chase: Injected. Oliver: Injected! Into you, thus... Chase: Activating. Oliver: Activating! The... Chase: Cells. Oliver Cells! Which... Chase: Are currently dormant but innately have superpowers. Oliver: Trust me Skylar, I know what I'm doing. Chase: The serum is ready. (Holds up syringe) Oliver: Woah. It's a big needle. Do you have anything tubal form? Chase: No. But if you prefer, I can administer the injection. Oliver: No way Frankenstein, this is my beautiful monster! (Gestures towards Skylar, takes needle and then hesitates) Yeah, it's all you. (Gives needle to Chase, who injects the serum) Chase: Okay. There you go. Skylar: (Sighs) I don't feel anything. Chase: Oh, well, it'll take some time for the serum to kick in. Right, Oliver? (No answer) Oliver? Oliver: Sorry, I'm a little woozy. Chase: Okay Skylar, sit back, relax, and the medical software will wirelessly monitor your vitals. (Places monitors on her neck) Oliver: Yes, and your powers will be back in a matter of minutes. Chase: Hours. Oliver: Hours! . . . (In the Penthouse) Kaz: Mhm... Lunch is served. (Lifts off lid and reveals "pig food". Petey grunts) And then after you're done I'll draw you a nice mud bath. Bree: (From upstairs) Hey Kaz? Kaz: Oh oh. (Hides Petey behind a blanket and a pillow, Bree comes down) Bree: Hey, have you seen my purse anywhere? Kaz: Oh, uh, no... um... Good luck searching everywhere but here. Bree: Eww, what are you eating? Kaz: Oh that- that's- that is, that is my lunch, uh... Recycled vegetables. (Chuckles nervously) ''Is it a carrot, is it a beet? Who knows! ''(Chuckles again, and takes some) ''Oh, that's neither. ''(Spits it out) '' ''(Bree prepares to leave, when Petey grunts) Bree: What was that? Kaz: What was what? (Petey grunts again) Bree: That. Kaz: Uh, I- I was snoring. Sorry, but you're not the most interesting person. Bree: And you're not the most clever. (Removes pillow and reveals Petey) Kaz: Okay, it's not what you're thinking. Bree: You brought the pig here behind my back? Kaz: Okay. It's exactly what you're thinking. Bree: Kaz! I thought we agreed that bringing the pig here was a bad idea! Kaz: I know, but I told you I've always wanted a pet pig, and it's just one weekend. Bree: No! I'm going to call Mrs. Ramsey right now and take him back. Kaz: It's too late, she already left to go on vacation to see her daughter. Bree: Okay, well, I'm sorry. He's going to have to stay with someone else. Kaz: I guess I could ask the guy who lives downstairs. You know, the butcher. Yeah, he said he'd watch him... until dinner. Bree: Okay, fine. He can stay. (Petey knocks over the food) Bree: Just, keep him away from me and clean up that big mess. Kaz: I think you mean that pig mess. (Laugh, Bree glares at him) Okay. I'll go get a mop. (Kaz and Bree exit. Petey goes to a bag on the floor, takes the access door card and pushes it under the front door. Mrs. Ramsey picks it up on the other side.) Mrs. Ramsey: 'Good work Petey. ''(Mrs. Ramsey hurries away, Petey goes back and grunts loudly as Kaz comes back with a mop) 'Kaz: '''Hey, you found Bree's purse! I bet it was in the last place you looked, right? ''(Laughs) ''Every time. ''(Starts cleaning up) . . . (In Mission Command, Oliver and Chase exit HyperLift) '''Oliver: Look what your hero brought you. Flowers for your new superpowers. (Skylar turns in chair to face them and they scream) Skylar: What's wrong? Oliver: Uh, pfft... Nothing. You're just shockingly beautiful. Like so beautiful, I have to look away. Skylar: None of my powers have kicked in yet. I don't think the serum did anything. Chase: Ehh... It did something. (Quietly to Oliver) This is bad. Oliver: Yeah! I mean, it'll be a little weird being the good-looking one in the relationship but I'll get used to it. Chase: I'm serious. Her body is rejecting the serum. The coal must be deteriorating her organs from the inside out. Oliver: So are you telling me, we just... killed her? (Chase nods) . . . Skylar: Something's wrong, Oliver. I don't feel good. (Goes over to Chase, who's working) Oliver: Why haven't you found the antidote yet? You're supposed to perfect! Chase: You know what really helps in a high pressure situation? You interrupting me every five seconds and asking why I haven't found the antidote yet! Oliver: Sorry... but have you? (Sighs in frustration) I knew we shouldn't have given her coal. Skylar: You gave me coal?! Oliver: (Turns to Skylar) Coal? Is that what you heard? Coal? 'Cause that would be crazy. Why would I inject you with your one true very lethal weakness... (Laughs nervously) He did it. (Points to Chase) Chase: Okay, yes. I'm the one who suggested shocking your system with coal, but I've also said that you should never mix superpowers with science. Oliver: When did you say that? Chase: Just now. Keep up! (Skylar coughs and black vapor comes out) Chase: I must have given her way too much. Her body's rejecting it and expelling it as a vapor. Oliver: Wha- Is it dangerous? (Skylar coughs and flowers die from the vapor) Chase: Just to living things. . . . (In the Penthouse) Kaz: Petey! (Searches around the house) Petey, you can come out now. The butcher only wanted to borrow a cup of sugar. Bree: (Snickers) Let me guess. You lost the pig? Kaz: No. We were playing a game of Hide-and-Seek and I underestimated his skills. (Short pause) Yeah, I lost the pig. Bree: Kaz? The door's open. (Points at terrace door) Kaz: Oh no. (Both rush outside, searching) Petey! Bree: Oh. (Run to railing) Bree: Why are you looking up? Kaz: You know that expression "when pigs fly"? Bree: Yeah, and do you know the more accurate expression "when pigs plummet to the street"? (Kaz turns around and sees Petey in the Penthouse) Kaz: Petey! You're alive! Bree: Why d'you close the door? Kaz: I didn't. I think Petey did. Bree: (Chuckles) Okay, that's ridiculous. Pigs can't close doors. (Petey pushes button on tablet) Bree: But apparently they can lock them. Kaz: Okay, stand back, I'll use one of my powers to break the glass. Bree: No, you can't. Chase just reinforced all the windows, they're unbreakable. We're stuck out here unless we can get Petey to press unlock. (Move closer to door and Petey) Bree: Heey! Kaz: Come here! Bree: Come here little piggy! (Signal to him to open door) Bree: Come on! Kaz: Push the button! Bree: You can do it! (Front door opens and Mrs. Ramsey enters) Kaz: Hey, we're in luck, Mrs. Ramsey's back early! Bree: Wait, how- how did she get in? Mrs. Ramsey: (Waves) Yohoo! Bree and Kaz: Hey, we're stuck... Mrs. Ramsey: Goodbye. (Starts filling her bag with stuff from the Penthouse) Bree: (Gasps) I don't believe it. She's a thief! And Petey is her muscle! I told you taking in that pig would be a bad idea. Kaz: Okay... but to be fair, you were worried about him making a mess, not engaging in a people pig partnership to rob us! . . . (In Mission Command, Skylar's sitting in a chair, contained with Chase's forcefield) Chase: Okay. Using my forcefield to seal in the vapor was a good idea. We still have enough time to figure out an antidote. Oliver: Okay, good. (Skylar coughs) Oliver: Uh, Chase? What's happening? (Skylar coughs again, cracking the forcefield) Oliver: I thought you said your forcefield was impenetrable! Chase: It is! It's built to withstand lasers, bullets, even atomic explosions! Not alien freak gas! Oliver: I told you that was going to happen! Chase: What? When did you tell me that? Oliver: Just now! Keep up! Chase: If that gas escapes and spreads into the vents it'll kill everyone in the building. Oliver: It's thousands of people. Chase: I think you know what has to be done. (Holds up thin metal rod) Oliver: You're holding an electric toothbrush, I've got nothing. Chase: No. It's a sonic de-atomizer. It'll stop the vapor at its source by sending a lethal blast of energy through her body. Oliver: Lethal? Chase: Yes. The only way to stop the vapor from spreading... Is to destroy Skylar. Oliver: Absolutely not! Give me that thing! (They fight shortly over the de-atomizer, Oliver wins) Oliver: Mine! I'm not letting you destroy her. The girl means everything to me, she's the reason I wake up in the morning. I can't imagine a life without her. (Skylar coughs again, the forcefield breaking) Chase: The gas is coming out! Oliver: I'm taking that space witch down! (Moves forward, when Skylar blasts him with electric energy, sending him flying. She collapses on the floor and draws a heavy breath) Chase: Skylar! (Helps her to her feet) You're okay. Oliver: (In pain) I'm not, but that's cool, focus on her. Chase: And you just used one of your superpowers. Skylar: I did? I did! (Laughs) Chase: I guess all that vapor was just part of the healing process. Oliver: Then the serum worked. Skylar: Yeah, it totally did! And it's all because of... (Oliver reaches his arms out) Chase! (Hugs him) Oliver: Chase? What about me? Skylar: You were about to destroy me. Oliver: Whaaat? Pshhh. No, I wou- would never... this is a... I... um... I was... (Starts running and Skylar chases him) . . . (In the Penthouse, on the terrace) Kaz: Oh come on! Not my video games, you're a monster! Oh, wait, they're Oliver's. Nevermind. Bree: (To herself) Hey Bree! What did you do last night? Oh nothing. Just got fleeced by an old lady and her pig. (Laughs sarcastically) Kaz: (Looking up) Hey. Look there's an open window, I can fly up there, sneak in and surprise them. Bree: Okay, great. What about me? Kaz: Use your superspeed. Bree: For what? Kaz: I don't know, I was just trying to make you feel useful. Bree: How about I make my bionic kick useful? (Kaz flies up to the window) (In the Penthouse, putting some last things in her bag) Mrs. Ramsey: Well. That about does it Petey. Let's head over to Big Sal's pawn shop on Fifth Street. Kaz: (Coming down from upstairs) You're not going anywhere. Mrs. Ramsey: How d'you get in here? Kaz: It was easy. How d'you train a pig to steal? Mrs. Ramsey: I had to. The ferret wasn't pulling his weight. Kaz: Oh, well the game's over. I'm here to stop you and Petey. Speaking of which, where is that adorable little porker? (Petey comes up from behind, knocks Kaz to the ground, and hands Mrs. Ramsey a blast gun) Mrs. Ramsey: Usually I don't roll without my silencer, but this'll do. (Mrs. Ramsey fires and Kaz dodges the shot. He backs up as Chase, Skylar and Oliver come up the Hyperlift) Oliver: Oh look, it's a pig. Kaz, you've always want a pig... Ahh she's got a gun! Chase: Look out! (The boys duck as Mrs. Ramsey fires, just to be frozen in suspended animation by Skylar) Skylar: You guys okay? Kaz: (Sighs in relief) Yeah, I mean... I'm afraid the pig is a bit shaken. Wait. Skylar, did you just u–? Skylar: Yep. I got my powers back. Kaz: (To Oliver) Oh. Good job, man. You finally did it. Skylar: Actually, it was Chase. Kaz: Woah, that's gotta sting. (Chuckles) . . . (The police escort Mrs. Ramsey and Petey out of the house) Kaz: I can't believe I was duped by a barnyard animal... again. Chase: The police officer said that Mrs. Ramsey's been using the pig for over a year to break in to dozens of high in apartments, but now they're in custody all thanks to Skylar. Kaz: Well, I mean, really we should be thanking you. I mean you're the guy that got Skylar's powers back. Oliver: We get it. Chase is great, he's the best thing ever, everyone loves Chase! Skylar: You know, I always thought I would be using my powers to like, stop an asteroid or something, but I guess stopping a pig from stealing video games is a close second. Oliver: We should go out to celebrate. Kaz: That's a- that's a great idea Oliver. Are you sure it wasn't Chase's? Oliver: Actually it was. (They begin to leave) (On the terrace) Bree: Hey! Hey guys, what're you doing? I'm still out here! (Bangs on door) Guys! (They can't hear her and keep walking) Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts